cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Azula
- Kyoshi Warrior= - Crazula= }} |caption = Azula in UNBSX |show = Avatar: The Last Airbender |first = "The Storm", June 3rd 2005 (Flashback) |sex = Female |age = 17-18 |species = Human |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |relatives = Zuko (brother) |enemies = Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko |occupation = Firebending master |residence = Fire Nation Capital, Fire Nation}} Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, and younger sister of her archenemy Zuko. She was a key adversary of Team Avatar, chasing Avatar Aang and her banished brother far across the Earth Kingdom accompanied by her two best friends Mai and Ty Lee. A firebending prodigy, Azula was sadistic, manipulative, and obsessed with power. She was a skilled strategist who orchestrated the coup over the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se, and halted the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. Azula harbored deep mental instabilities, believing her mother loved Zuko more than her. Raised by her father in an environment without a mother-figure, Azula had to be nothing less than perfect in her father's eyes. After the betrayal of her two closest friends Mai and Ty Lee, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Azula was soon to be crowned Fire Lord; however, her defeat at the hands of her brother Zuko and Katara caused her to suffer a complete mental breakdown. Following her emotional breakdown, she was put in a mental health institution to recover, though eventually joined Team Avatar on their search for Ursa, as part of her secret agenda to betray them later and take the throne from Zuko. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Azula appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She was one of the first few characters to be confirmed, and the first villain to be confirmed. She is one of the characters who's show has the most characters represented. Bio Princess and heir apparent to the Fire Nation, Azula is a cruel and cunning opponent to all who dare cross her and her father, the Fire Lord Ozai. She mastered the art of firebending to the point where she can also summon lightning. The tinge of her flames burn a blue hue, said to be many times hotter than orange flames, earning her the nickname of "The Cold Hearted Flame". Obsessed with power, she will not rest until all bows to the greatness of the Fire Kingdom, even if she has to raze everything to the ground to trigger it. Special Powers *Firebending *Can summon and redirect lightning *Limited Flight *Advanced Martial Arts fighting skills Quotes Intro *"You think you can take me on? Oh, PLEASE." *"Filthy peasant! You will learn respect!" *(yawn) "How boring." *"Hm. I'm sure even Ty Lee would have no problem taking YOU on." *"I don't need help to destroy you or your merry little band of misfits." *"Tell your dumb little friends that their days are numbered." (Intro against Toph) *"So, you're the new Avatar? (laughs) I'm not impressed." (Intro against Korra) *"I'll slay you and earn my place among the greatest of firebenders!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Your tiny bubbles won't douse my flames, little sponge. Feel free to humor me, though." (Intro against Spongebob) *"I'll melt that absurd costume in two seconds flat." (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"You think your little 'debending' tricks will work on me? How cute." (Intro against Amon) *"Your gauntlets are an insult to me! Let me show you REAL lightning!" (Intro against Asami) *"...don't make me hurt you." (Intro against Sokka if he speaks first) *"Ha, ha, ha...ignorant peasant. Do you really think you can take me on with a boomerang?" (Intro against Sokka if he speaks second) *"Oh, so you summon lightning too, huh? Won't this be fun!" (Intro against Stormy) *"So, did your little friend's flying cow get a flat on the way here?" (Intro against Zuko if he speaks first) *So, little Zu-Zu wants to be Fire Lord? Then I'll make you EARN IT, dear brother. Agni Kai!" (Intro against Zuko if he speaks second) *" I'm curious as to what Fried rodent smells like. (Against Dagget) Win Pose *"Too hot to handle, too quick for you, two things that show that I'm always better than you." *" YES. I defeated you for all TIME. You will never rise from the ashes of your humiliation! HAHAHAHA!!! " *"Yes, I WON. And soon, I will DOMINATE THE EARTH!" *"You thought you did well? Please, don't flatter yourself. You were never even a player." *"HAHAHAHAHA! (inhales) I LOVE it." (Win Pose if Azula is the last player remaining and barely wins) *"You're out of your league, little girl. Now leave before I barbeque your overgrown furball!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"Ha, ha, ha.....forget slaying dragons. Slaying Avatars seems to be what a true prodigy like me was meant to do all along!" (Win Pose against Korra) *" Run home and roll in the mud like the dirty bullpig peasant you are." (Win Pose against Toph) *" Big Man? HA. Nothing more than an overgrown insect in my opinion." (Win Pose against Really Really Big Man) *" I know a little circus performer who does what you do, but better. And that says a lot." (Win Pose against Amon) *" Simpleton. It takes more than advanced weaponry to win!" (Win Pose against ZIM) *"You should have listened to your daddy and stayed home, little girl." (Win Pose against Asami) *"A silly boy with silly toys. Run along now, we're done here." (Win Pose against Sokka) *"Sorry it had to end this way, brother. Ha, ha, ha....actually, no. I'm really not." (Win Pose against Zuko) Victory Screen *"I'm beautiful, cunning and a world-class firebender. Three reasons why I'm that much better than you." *"Did you really think you'd win? You must be out of your mind." *"Too bad Zuzu wasn't there to redirect that lightning bolt for you, hm?" (Victory Screen if Azula uses a Lightning type Hyper Combo Finish unless Zuko is the one knocked out by the attack) *"Even without that peasant girl by your side, I made sure you still can't handle my thunder, brother!" (Victory Screen if Zuko is knocked out by a Lightning type Hyper Combo) *"I didn't even need Ty Lee or Mai to help me in this fight, but then again, when did I ever?" (Victory Screen) *"A sense of humor? Of course I have one, but, you were probably too simple-minded to understand it in the first place." (Victory Screen) *" You are defeated! Wallow in your shame forever! Now BE GONE!" (Victory Screen if Azula wins without losing a partner) *"Some bending masters taunt their weakest students by saying that they're on the same level as a sea sponge. I can now see why they'd say that..." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *" You're not worthy of being the Avatar. You're not even worthy of filing my toenails, you Water Tribe peasant.." (Victory against Korra) *" Playing in the dirt is for dogs. Though, considering you, I guess it's appropriate." (Victory against Toph) *"The Fire Nation used to hunt tigerdillos for sport. What made you think dressing up like one would intimidate me?" (Victory Screen against El Tigre) *"Royalty? You? Don't make me laugh. You couldn't defend an anthill." (Victory Screen against Vega) *"Such weakness. No wonder you were so easily ousted from your own kingdom. Perhaps I should make a move and show you how it's done." (Victory Screen against Vexus) *"Such a shame. I thought you were a little cute, but I could NEVER associate myself with losers like you." (Victory Screen against Danny Phantom) *"Whatever you're supposed to be, I would strongly suggest you -- how do you say -- buzz off." (Victory Screen against Lord Dregg) *"You go around robbing benders of the one thing that makes them who they are? And people say I'm a monster." (Victory Screen against Amon) *"Your group had the world's first metalbender, my brother the Fire Lord and the Avatar himself, and yet the one who shows up is a boy who plays with boomerangs. I'd feel insulted if I didn't find that hilarious, really." (Victory Screen against Sokka) *"That was such a pitiful display, Zu-Zu. It makes me wonder if we're even related at all." (Victory Screen against Zuko) Miscellaneous TBA Alternate Costume Name: Kyoshi Warrior Uniform Firs Appearance: "The Earth King", November 17th, 2006 Bio: I once wore this costume to infiltrate Ba Sing Se. It's not something I'm proud of, really....the thought that I'd dress as one of those Earth Kingdom peasants as opposed to the much more elegant Fire Kingdom fashions is pretty repulsive, but whatever gets the job done. And what a wonderful job, indeed....with the help of a traitor, we successfully infiltrated the kingdom and got rid of that clueless King. I kept this uniform as a momento of one of my ingenius plans going smoothly as usual, par for the course when you're the heir to the throne of the Fire Kingdom! Halloween Costume Name: Crazula Firs Appearance: "The Promise, Part 3" Bio: Immediately after her battle against Katara at the end of the Hundred Year War, the already unstable Azula suffered a tremendous mental breakdown. Feeling pity for his sister, Zuko had her committed to a mental asylum, where she receives treatment around the clo-*grrrk* "Mental Breakdown?" Ha, ha, ha.....don't be silly, I'm -perfectly- fine. Oh, this old thing I'm wearing? Never you mind that. I'm more than capable of serving my dear, dear brother and almighty Fire Lord in anyway that I can, even if my father's now powerless and I'm in this forsaken nuthouse and my mother doesn't love me. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME MOTHER WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME Gallery 1azula by ZatRenders.png|Azula in Avatar nicktoons___azula__alternate_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d62sr6w.png|Kyoshi Warrior Uniform nicktoons___azula__halloween_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d5ibk1p.png|Crazula nicktoons___azula__palette_swaps__by_neweraoutlaw-d5qmnuy.png|Palette Swaps nicktoons___azula__alternate_artwork__by_neweraoutlaw-d5cod11.png|Alternate Art: Burning Kick Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Villains Category:Chronicles of illusion characters